


take the love that i've embraced

by lahcys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Reunion, kind of, spn did already fix a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahcys/pseuds/lahcys
Summary: “Hi,” Kaia begins with a little smile on her face.And, god, Claire could just start sobbing on the spot.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	take the love that i've embraced

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dreamhunter but also bit of wayward sisters in general because yeah I'm still bitter.

Jody and Kaia walk to the car in comfortable silence. The moment Kaia settles in the passenger's seat, her eyes shut. Jody has noticed the exhaustion on her face since the moment she came through the rift. She probably hasn’t had a good night's sleep since she got stuck over there. 

When she is sure that Kaia is far away in her sleep, Jody takes out her phone. Putting in her headphones, she dials Claire. 

The phone rings a couple of times before Claire picks up. “Surprisingly enough, I haven’t gotten myself killed since the last time you called which was … literally 20 hours ago.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, that surprises me too,” Jody says with a small smile on her face. “Look, Claire, you should head back to Sioux Falls.” 

“Jody, I told you, I’m fine and safe and-” The frustration in Claire’s voice starts to rise when Jody cuts her off.

“No, Claire, that’s not it. It’s just… something happened.”

Claire is instantly quiet then and Jody realizes what that sounded like. 

“Nothing bad, nothing like that. Don’t worry.” Jody quickly responds. She glances over to Kaia who is still sleeping peacefully with her head against the window. “Something really good, actually.” She adds quickly.

Now, Claire is just mostly confused. “Well, what is it?” 

“It’s, uh, a long story. But the important thing is that….. Kaia, she’s alive. She’s sitting next to me in the car and we’re going home.”

Claire doesn't say anything for what could be a full minute after that.

“What?” is the only word that she manages to get out. 

She’s been trying to get revenge for Kaia’s death for years and now she’s suddenly not even dead, what could she even say right now. 

She let herself think about this possibility only twice since Kaia died, only when she was in a really dark place she allowed herself to indulge. But now, it’s not some fantasy or dream, it’s real. Kaia is alive.

Jody lets her process what she said for a moment before she talks again. 

“Yeah, she’s alive and okay, mostly. Just come home, okay?

“Yeah,” Claire still sounds a little out of it. “Yes. I’m on my way.”

* * *

About halfway through the ride back to Sioux Falls, Kaia wakes up with a small shock. She looks around quickly before settling back into the chair. 

“Morning,” Jody says gleefully. 

“Hi,” Kaia responds sleepily. She didn’t mean to fall asleep but she has just been so exhausted for two years now and for the first time she finally felt safe, she was unconscious before she even realized just how tired she was. 

She didn’t dreamwalk this time, thankfully. Since she saw the Bad Place die before her eyes, she has been terrified of dreamwalking, more than usual. Most likely, she won’t go back there anymore, but there’s a thought in the back of her head thinking that instead, she will dreamwalk through a completely and utterly emptiness. And somehow, that scares her even more.

Jody quickly takes her out of her thoughts. “We’re almost in South Dakota, we’ll be home in about an hour or two.” 

“Okay,” Kaia begins, then hesitantly, “Jody… Thank you... For everything. For getting me out of there and taking me with you… Just thank you.”

As a response, Jody smiles at her warmly.

* * *

Jody said Claire would be home in about an hour, Kaia has been sitting on the couch by the window facing the driveway for 55 minutes. 

“How you feeling?” Alex suddenly says, breaking Kaia out of her thoughts.

“Still the same, thanks,” Kaia answers a little absently. Alex did a whole check up on her when they arrived, the conclusion was that besides exhaustion and some mild malnutrition and dehydration she was fine, back to normal in no time. 

Alex settles in the chair across from Kaia with a small smile. “You nervous?” She asks, motioning to Kaia picking her nails. 

Kaia instinctively pulls her hands into fists to stop picking. “A little, maybe. I mean, last time I saw her I kind of died for her. How do you even start a conversation after that?” 

Alex looks over Kaia’s shoulder and sees a red car driving up. “I’d start with hi.”

Kaia’s legs are already walking towards the door before she even realizes she got up. When she makes it to the front porch, the car comes to a stop. Claire gets out of the car impossibly fast but when she makes eye contact with Kaia she stops. 

Everything stops. 

“Hi,” Kaia begins with a little smile on her face. 

And, god, Claire could just start sobbing on the spot. 

Without saying a word she rushes forwards and throws her arms around Kaia. 

“How… How are you here?” Claire breathes out, her voice wavering. 

Kaia pulls her arms around Claire even tighter. “I’m not sure. I… I woke up in The Bad Place and then a long time later Sam and Dean were suddenly there with another rift.”

Claire pulls back a little at that. “Wait, you were… you were stuck over there this whole time?” 

Kaia doesn’t answer. she just nods. But it’s enough to make Claire want to burn down this world and every other one. 

“Kaia, I’m so sorry, I-” 

“Claire, this isn’t your fault.” 

“I said I’d protect you, I thought you were dead, I-”

“Claire,” Kaia says a bit more forcefully this time, “Look at me.” She puts her hands on Claire’s cheeks, now covered in tears, and slowly moves her face up. “This is not your fault, okay? Don’t blame yourself.”

Without saying another word they just embraced each other again, saying everything they had to that way. 

I’m so glad you’re here. 

I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. 

I missed you.  
A moment later, what could have been minutes, Claire lets go of Kaia a little. 

“Do you maybe wanna go somewhere else?” She looks past Kaia to the window of the house where she sees Alex and Patience quickly and very subtly turn around like they haven’t been sneakily watching them from the beginning. “You know, somewhere not here.” 

Kaia caught a glimpse of Alex and Patience and smiles softly. “Yeah, okay.”

Claire grabs Kaia’s hand on instinct and leads her across the street to a swing set. 

They sit there together for the rest of the afternoon, never letting go of each other's hands, talking about everything that happened for the past years, and talking about absolutely nothing.

After an hour or so, Kaia finally musters up the courage to kiss Claire, something she has been thinking about for so long.

The kiss is soft and gentle and it feels like everything they need. It feels like coming home. 

They watch the sunset together. Kaia talks about how much she missed a world with normal colors and bright light, she didn’t realize just how much until she saw so many colors dancing in the sky at that moment. 

“You know, when I was over there, every time I dreamwalked I went over to here. I tried to train myself to control it, to go to specific places or people. I tried to find you. And I did, one time. You were fighting some monster because of course, you were. I could barely see you but I knew it was you. I think…. I think that dream alone kept me going until Sam and Dean came.” 

Claire doesn’t know how to respond to do that, so instead, she kisses her again, and again, to remind her that she’s safe now, she’s okay now, they’re both here and together and alive. 

It’s not until Alex walks out of the front door that they remember there are other people in the world. 

“Hey lovebirds,” she yells from across the street, “dinner is ready!” 

Inside the house Patience and Donna are setting the table, when Claire and Kaia walk in Donna instantly pulls Claire in a tight hug. 

“Well, hello there.” She says with a big smile. Right after, she goes to Kaia and hugs her tightly too. 

“Donna, what are you doing here?” Claire asks when she is freed from Donna’s embrace. 

“It’s not every day someone you know comes back from the dead, I figured that’s a good a reason as anything to pop by.” 

(Jody, in the background, who has known the Winchesters for a decade now, questions that statement.) 

Kaia feels a little uncomfortable getting hugged for the second time today, more than she’s ever gotten hugged by people that weren’t her mother or grandmother, but most of all she feels happy. She feels happy that she found all these people who care about her. She feels happy that she found Claire. 

They spend the rest of the night at the dinner table eating, talking and enjoying each other's company. 

And Claire, finally, feels fully and utterly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that they have all deep emotional conversations on a swing set is absolutely a caskett reference for 13 year old me. 
> 
> I really wanna continue this fic and write more for the wayward sisters family in general but I'm really not sure if that's gonna happen any time soon.


End file.
